Quest:Proving Grounds V - The Silver Crest
Return to the main Proving Grounds page * Difficulty: Hard * Recommended MR/SP: With MR 123 all opponents are 3+ to hit; 130+ Stamina; Shadow Magic (60+) for last half * Added: 18th June 2007 * Description: Legends from a bygone era, the three brave adventurers who constitute the fabled band known as the Silver Crest now maintain a litany of aches, pains, and complaints nearly as long as their list of illustrious deeds. Perhaps you can help restore the Crest to its former glory -- not that they need any help, mind you -- I mean they're as good as they ever were -- better, in fact -- just so we're straight on that... Part 1 - Hall of the Hobbled A surprisingly fierce run-in with an "evil spirit" has left the three longstanding members of the Crest battered and in bad spirits... looks as if you're on your own from here on out... ---- A Kurnok? ;Tips Opt for the longer route, investigate, rescue the captive and "turn away" from the Kurnok. ;Walkthrough Choose a route *Opt for the shorter route through Maiden's Wood... ** ** ** **You have a break here to use Restoration before the next battle, or you can flee. ** **REWARD: Random piece of Unmatched Plate Armor. *Opt for the longer route through the Crown Hills... **Rush ahead and attack the three ogres... **32 XP to Thievery (40+), Telekinesis (40+) (no combat) **32 XP to Elementalism (40+), Illusion (40+), Archery (30+) and single **REWARD: 2 Adventurer Tokens from the rescued captive. Then you'll have to choose between waiting for the next day or not. * If you go directly to the cave, you'll continue to the dungeon. * If you wait, your SP is restored to full, and then you go to the dungeon The dungeon: * E - Entrance * K - The Kurnok A simple dungeon with only two branches, and both lead to the encounter with the . When you encounter it, you must choose a strategy: *Stand perfectly still (Rynduil's advice)... **32 XP to Fortification (30+) or Shadow Magic (50+) or dodge the attack *Turn away from the Kurnok (Pryhan's advice)... ** *Leap forward and attack the beast (Idriskkar's advice)... ** Dodge an attack by the kurnok's streaking barbed tail ... *** Success: *** Failure: ??? ** Flee immediately - you need to pass a check (Agility check?). If you fail you lose some Stamina (22 in my case) and then you are forced to engage the beast Your reward for slaying the beast is 2 Adventurer Tokens and ~41-48 gold tokens. 250 gold tokens and 64 General XP on completion. ---- Stumped This is a simple adventure with map. Blue - Entrance Red - Each time you move, you may encounter a . If you flee from any of them, you end up at the entrance point. You can fight as many or as few as you like until you encounter the . Once you beat it, the rest of the smaller stumpstills retreat. You get 50 gold tokens for your work, and the woodcutters invite you to dinner. After dinner, they will challenge you to drink. You'll have to consecutively pass: * * * * If you win, they double the agreed-upon fee - you receive 50 additional gold tokens and 64 general XP. Otherwise, you miss the chance for an additional reward and the competition ends with no harm done." ; Completion reward 64 general XP ---- The Lost Bracelet You find "a young, stocky man with a rather unkempt beard" being ambushed by some trolls. You can: * Use Fortification (50+)/Telekinesis (40+)/Illusion (40+)/Gating (30+)/Elementalism (50+)/Archery (40+) against them for 32 specific XP. * Charge ahead and attempt to draw the trolls' attention... and fight . After this, the man introduces himself as Purtwin (or Purtswin - both spellings appear on consecutive pages/"game sections"), and gives you the bracelet you were looking for. On page 9068: Purtswin / p.9069: Purtwin, twice / p.9084: Purtswin, thrice / p.9236: Purtswin again / p.9320: Purtswin twice more)'' Suddenly, a dozen trolls attack you, and he flees. You can: * Use Archery (30+) for 16 Archery XP, and you slay a pair of trolls. Then fight: ** ** ** You can flee or fight the remaining troll: *** and you find 3 Adventurer Tokens on its corpse. *** Flee: (unknown result) * Fight the trolls: ** ** ** Then see above for choices concerning the last troll. * Flee (unknown result) ; Completion reward * 200 gold tokens * 64 General XP. ---- The Destroyer Crab You arrive at the village of Teyn-Bri and meet Moxxir, the head of the local militia. * If you go to the farm, you'll find and then the Gexarog. * If you go to the rock ledges, a shower of debris falls toward you and you can: ** Attempt to dive clear of the rocks ** Use Fortification (40+)/Telekinesis (40+)/ Gating (40+) for 32 specific XP Once you meet the , you can: * Use Gating (40+)/Illusion (30+)/Elementalism (50+)/Archery (40+) for 32 specific XP and fight the * Hold your ground and engage the Gexarog... ; Completion rewards * 100 gold coins * 64 general XP ---- The Beast of Lopturn Bog Idriskkar has been attacked, and is your duty to attend to the latest call for help at the Silver Crest - the beast of Lopturn Bog has been spotted again. At Lopturn, you're greeted by the mayor, Ulir Pawnry. * If you go out in the boat: ** If you search the cove, 32 xp to Elementalism (40+)/Telekinesis (40+)/Woodsmanship (40+) when used against the spiders ** 64 xp to Seamanship (20+) when used to stabilize the boat, and then fight ** If you then search for the trossk's lair: *** *** 1000-2000 gold tokens *** 2 adventurer tokens * If you search the woods: ** ** If you search the cave, you'll face an ancient . You can: *** Use Illusion (30+)/Gating (30+)/Archery (30+) for 16 specific XP, or Necromancy (50+) for 32 specific XP and then face *** Hold your ground and face the ** 1000-2000 gold tokens ** 2 adventurer tokens After you return to the Silver Crest headquarters, you find that Rynduil has also been attacked, although he's not badly hurt. ; Completion reward * 200 gold coins * 128 general XP Part 2 - A Confederation of Shadow Something sinister slinks through the shadows of Trithik, as cruel, distant eyes quietly rest their piercing gaze upon the Silver Crest... Note: With an MR of 123 all opponents are 3+ to hit ---- An Evening in Late Summer Pryhan and you are returning to the Silver Crest headquarters. You have to decide which way to go. *If you choose to take Lost Oak, you see a brutal man ill-treating a woman: ** You or Pryhan scare the brutal man away. She offers a charm, and you can use Divination for 32 XP. There is no Hint for this action, and doing so prevent you from using Shadow Magic or Thievery on the manacles. ** If you accept the charm: *** 32 XP to Shadow Magic (30+) or 64 XP to Thievery (50+) if used to free yourself from the manacles *** (Unknown result) if you fail to free yourself ** If you decline taking charm or after freeing yourself from the manacles, the woman will draw a long lightning iron rod and you must either: *** Use Fortification (40+) for 32 XP to block the lightning bolt *** Roll a ** When confronted, your enemies melt into shadows and you hurry up to headquarters *If you choose to take Karrif's Way, you're attacked with bolts of lightning: **32 XP to Fortification (40+)/Gating (50+)/Illusion (50+) when used to avoid or block the lightning bolts. (Illusion doesn't do anything) (Gating and Fortification tested) ** You can try to reach cover When you reach the Silver Crest headquarters, you're attacked with smoke. You can: * Use Elementalism (40+) for 32 XP * Attempt to find your way out: ; Completion reward *64 general XP ---- An Unexpected Return Your mysterious customer returns to explain her story, when you are attacked again by the masked figures: * 32 XP to Fortification (40+)/Telekinesis (50+)/Elementalism (50+) when used to avoid the lightning bolt * to dodge it without using powers * ; Completion reward 128 general XP ---- Halanne No battles. This scenario is purely back story. ;Completion reward 128 general XP ---- The Long Shadows The text of this story has a slight difference depending on if you have or have not Shadow Magic yet. * If you have it: "I know that you are versed in this craft as well," she continues. "That should help make things a bit easier later on. When there is time, I can help to hone your skill with it." * If you don't have it: "I know you are not versed in this craft," she says, "but should there prove to be time, I will see to it that you acquire it, for it will help make things a bit easier later on." You'll be forced out of the coach by a shadow and lose some SP (6-11 SP) - though you'll have immediate opportunity (as is often the case in such situations, and without any hint given) to regain your lost SP points by casting a regenerative spell right then and there; being "hale" is highly advised, whether you decide to fight, or to flee, later on. Then you'll be questioned by Traeltok. You can: * Use Telekinesis (50+)/Unarmed Combat (40+)/Thievery (50+) against Traeltok for 32 XP * Attempt to regain your feet After this, you have the option to engage Traeltok or flee (recommended): * You should not engage unless you're able to defeat him, which only yields combat XP (57 XP, using Powers). NOTE: Even if you do lethal combat with him and lose, Traeltok will not kill you, and you do not suffer a defeat for this section. * While you are fleeing, you'll have to endure a psionic attack Failure result in heavy (87 recorded) damage. ; Completion reward * 64 general XP ---- The Road to Talinus: Waylaid in Whitebell This is a short episode, with just story and some battles. * NOTE: These four combats happen in close succession and you have no chance to heal between them. * * * * ; Completion reward 128 general XP ---- The Road to Talinus: The Lights of Sagemorn Halanne and you find a blockade with a dozen militia men who seem to be searching for some murderers: the both of you. You can: * Attempt to get past the men and escape: ** You can use Illusion (50+)/Gating (50+)/Fortification (40+)/Elementalism (50+)/Horsemanship (40+) for 32 specific XP ** If you fail or choose to, you can try to ride past the men * Attempt to convince the men you're not murderers: * Attempt to subdue the dozen men: You'll face After the blockade, you'll find a fork in the road. You can use Divination (50+)/Woodsmanship (50+) for 32 specific XP *'If you choose the right fork:' *'If you choose the left fork:' Nothing happens ; Completion reward 128 general XP ---- The Road to Talinus: A Narrow Escape On the road, you find the annual Pheasant Festival of Hapsbryn. You have an encounter with a strange boy who foretells a bit of your future. After that encounter, you're ensnared by a seemingly innocent accident. * 5 consecutive battles with a Immediately after the battles, two undead sorcerers throw more lightning bolts at you. You can either: * Use Fortification (50+)/Shadow Magic (40+) for 32 specific XP * Just as a dozen more assailants prepare to attack you, unexpected reinforcements come in the form of a brightly decorated wagon that disperses your enemies. The driver, a diminutive figure clad in a grey cloak, asks the two of you to jump aboard if you pass a . The driver is revealed as the boy who foretold your future, and then disappears. Halanne and you part ways, to meet at the town of Grimswick. ; Completion reward 128 general XP ---- The Road to Talinus: A Step Ahead You get to the town of Tor-Tinnar, near Talinus. A thin, nervous man who introduces himself as Coalmyr offers you a ride on his wagon in exchange for protection. You get 25 gold tokens for your horse. As you approach Eagleneck Bridge, you are ambushed by more masked assailants. NOTE: These four combats happen in close succession, but you have a chance to heal after the first 2 fights. * Two battles with * Two battles with (reward is 15 specific XP for each foe, using Powers) ; Completion reward 128 general XP ---- The Road to Talinus: Shaking Pursuit After a short rest in the town of Duir-South, you continue on through the countryside with Coalmyr, and finally arrive in Talinus. Coalmyr warns that you're being followed. Parting from him, you try to lose the men who follow you, and when it seems that you've finally succeeded, you start to make your way towards Grimswick. Having nearly reached the village, you're attacked by a massive, black . You can: * Use Archery (60+) for 32 XP or Fortification (60+)/Shadow Magic (60+) for 64 specific XP * Attempt to dodge the swooping dragon attack with a After that failed sneak attack, the dragon assaults you with its black flame breath. You can: * Use Fortification (60+)/Elementalism (60+)/Gating (60+) for 64 specific XP or Shadow Magic (60+) for no XP * Attempt to dodge the shadowy flames with a ; Completion reward 256 general XP ---- The Eye of The Storm A brief recess to rest, as this part is only story. You meet with Halanne and Harrakyr, who is revealed to be the one of the men following you in Talinus. The other man is revealed as none other than Rynduil. He confides that Pryhan and Idriskkar have fallen to Magraxxa's mind control, and that they arrived at the secret place you're at by the advice of the same young urchin who aided Halanne and you. They present you with a thin book with a worn leather cover. An ornate but tarnished brass clasp holds the book closed, and your name is stitched on the cover with silvery thread. As you grasp the book, it opens to reveal a large black gem. The young boy also appears, to finally reveal himself as Nirith. He imparts upon you that he will soon die and can no longer act by himself due to his frail health. He commissions you to find the fabled Eye of Arngaror: a large, enchanted emerald which Nirith believes has the power to counteract and dispel mind-affecting magic. That artifact will be the undoing of Magraxxa's plans to dominate the whole of the North Broadlands. Finally, he reveals that the black gem is a stone of conveyance, and upon your touch you're invested with part of the old master's knowledge. You receive 16,384 XP to Shadow Magic -- if you do not already possess that power, you will gain it at level 10 and then receive the experience. Moreover, the stone has imparted to you a window into Nirith's own spirit, through which he hopes to be able to aid you as best he can, even when he is no longer among the living. ; Completion reward 256 general XP ---- A Warm Welcome * 0 XP to Divination (50+) when used when encountering the fire giant. You meet a fire giant. * If you choose to stand in his hand: ** Skill check (Agility, Luck) to dodge his hammer; if you fail, lose ?-217 SP (!). * If you choose to fight him: ** * If you choose to flee: ** Your path is blocked by a flame river. * 32 XP to Shadow Magic (60+)/ Gating (70+) when used (SM tested) * Five successive . * 256 general XP for completion. ---- The Court of the Spider King * * * * 256 general XP for completion. ---- The Eye of Arngaror * You lose some SP at the beginning (~5-12) * Three battles with * 64 XP to Destruction (70+)/Telekinesis (70+)/Fortification (70+)/Gating (70+)/Conjuration (60+) (Fortification and Conjuration tested) * 64 XP to Telekinesis (70+)/Elementalism (70+)/Fortification (70+)/Gating (70+)/Shadow Magic (60+) (SM tested) * Randomly wandering * 16 general XP for setting the levers in their right positions ** All three levers should be UP. (Verified) ** UP, DOWN, UP, from left to right, also works, and matches the clue better. (Also confirmed.) * * 16 general XP for successfully removing each of the three eyes from the three stone spider idols (48 XP total), in each case by way of a . * 64 XP to Shadow Magic (No Hint) for retrieving the wand and stamina restored * 64 XP to Shadow Magic (50+)/Illusion (60+)/Gating (60+)/Necromancy (60+)/Thievery (70+)/Archery (70+) (SM, Illusion, Gating, and Necromancy tested) * 32 XP to Shadow Magic (60+)/Telekinesis (60+)/Fortification (60+)/Destruction (60+) for avoiding the web (SM, Telekinesis and Destruction tested) *''' To pass the fire barrier:' ** Turn the more westerly of the two dials to the East position ** Turn the more easterly of the two dials to the West position. *' To pick up the floating iron rod:' use your Shadow Magic power. * * 2,048 XP to Shadow Magic for picking up the ring (as well as lose all but 1 of your SP). * 512 general XP for completion. ---- A Light In The Dark * A roll against a surprise attack. Agility, Luck and Unarmed Combat all help with this roll. * 16 XP to Shadow Magic (60+)/Fortification (70+) to quell the shadows (both tested) * 16 XP to Fortification (60+) (lose 15-40 Stamina if your use of Fortification fails) * 32 XP to Illusion (70+)/Gating (60+)/Shadow Magic (70+)/Telekinesis (70+)/Unarmed Combat (60+) (Gating and Unarmed Combat tested) * 64 XP to general if you use the Eye to avoid combat (Spirit, Aura and Arcana help in using the Eye) * 65 XP for fighting Rynduil * 512 general XP for completion. ---- The Eyes of Death You have three choices at the beginning * '''Aid Rynduil' ** 32 XP to Fortification (60+) Telekinesis (60+) Shadow Magic (60+) Unarmed Combat (60+) (SM tested) ** 32 XP to Fortification (60+) Shadow Magic (60+) (SM tested) * Attack Traeltok ** 32 XP to Shadow Magic (60+)/Destruction (60+)/Archery (60+)/Thievery (60+)/Unarmed Combat (60+) if used to wound Traeltok (D & SM tested) ** ** * Retrieve the Eye ** ** ** ** 32 XP to Shadow Magic (60+)/Fortification (60+)/Telekinesis (60+)/Unarmed Combat (60+) to block the blow from Traeltok (SM, Telekinesis, and Unarmed Combat tested) ** 32 XP to Shadow Magic (60+)/Fortification (60+) to block the lightning bolt (both tested) ** ** 32 XP to Telekinesis (60+)/Shadow Magic (60+)/Fortification (60+) to grab the Eye (All tested) * You will be prompted twice here that an item should be used. Use the Eye. * 1024 general xp for completion. ---- The Four * Resist a psionic attack (Mind, Spirit and Aura all help with this) * Two battles with * Fight either: ** An and a ** -OR- Four battles with * 16 XP to Illusion (50+)/Gating (50+)/Shadow Magic (50+)/Telekinesis (70+)/Archery (50+) to wound the ogre (SM, I, & A tested) * 256 general XP for completion. ---- The Village of Shadow * 64 XP to Shadow Magic (60+) to intercept Traeltok's attempt to take the eye. * 32 XP to general for passing the disguise check (Diplomacy, Luck, Mind, Spirit and Aura all help) * feeling of weakness w/loss of most NV. * Fight a series of shadow minion villagers after you are discovered (all 3+ with MR of 110; their SP and MR vary slightly on different play-throughs): ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * 384 general XP for completion. ---- The Minions of Shadow * TIP! Fight Defensively! The amount of damage you do in a subduing battle doesn't change, but defensive fighting significantly decreases the damage inflicted upon you. Choose Sir Garilin. The XP reward is higher, and he's usually easier to defeat. * All opponents (with the possible exception of the Elementals, which remain untested) are 3+ to hit with MR 111; however, you must subdue them all, and each one has a special attack. * 32 XP to Elementalism (60+) if you use it to get rid of the Elementals * 32 XP to Fortification (60+)/Elementalism (60+) if you block the bolt of flame (Both tested) * * Choose an opponent: NOTE: Once you choose an opponent, you don't get a chance to heal until all the end of the scenario. ** Choose Sir Garilin: ***16 XP to Fortification (40+)/Telekinesis (50+)/Elementalism (50+)/Gating (60+)/Unarmed Combat (60+) to block his initial attack (Unarmed Combat, Tele, and Gating tested) *** ** Choose Dremmok: ***Agility, Luck and Unarmed Combat all help to avoid the two knives *** * Two battles with . * 16 XP to Fortification (60+)/Elementalism (60+) if you block Fethmur's arc of flames (Both tested) * * 384 general exp for completion. ---- The Master of Shadow * 128 XP to Telekinesis (70+)/Elementalism (70+)/Necromancy (70+)/Shadow Magic (70+)/Archery (70+) if used to get rid of the ogres (SM and and Archery tested) * 64 XP to Telekinesis (50+)/Illusion (60+)/Woodsmanship (60+)/Thievery (60+) if used to lure the ogres. (Telekinesis tested) * * * * Fate decision: ** kill ** kill * 384 general XP for completion. ---- The Lair of Shadow * Mind, Aura and Spirit help in resisting the mind probes * 8 general experience every time you manage to resist a mind probe (so make sure you don't miss any of them) * 32 XP to Illusion (60+)/Shadow Magic (60+)/Telekinesis (60+)/Necromancy (60+)/Thievery (60+) if used to get rid of the skeletons (Shadow Magic, Telekinesis, Necromancy, Illusion and Thievery tested) * 768 general XP for completion. ---- The Demon's Heir * 16 XP to Divination (10+) if you use it before using the Eye * * * * 128 XP to Shadow Magic (60+) if used to help free Traeltok * 64 XP to Shadow Magic (60+) if you manage to weaken the construct * * 64 XP to Shadow Magic (60+)/Telekinesis (60+)/Gating (60+) if used to get the sceptre (All tested) * 64 XP to Telekinesis (60+)/Fortification (60+)/Shadow Magic (60+)/Conjuration (60+) if used to avoid the wave of shadow (Shadow Magic, Conjuration & Fortification tested) * Spirit, Mind and Aura help in resisting the demon's mental attack (-20 to -35 Stamina if you fail to resist) * 128 general XP if you use the iron sceptre to close the portal. If you wait to see what comes out of the portal, you are damaged by a swarm of shadows doing 43 damage. * * 128 general XP if you use iron sceptre against the demon lord (after the combat) * 64 XP to Shadow Magic (60+)/Telekinesis (60+)/Elementalism (60+)/Fortification (60+) if used to keep the sceptre (All tested) * Rynduil's Crimson Tabard * 2,048 general XP for completion. ---- Home Again, Home Again * Platinum Star Coin (Used to complete PG VI, and you can get more from PG VI and exploring Saarngard Isle) * Leather Scroll Case #1, #2 and #3 * 8192 general experience * 1024 xp to all skills and powers The Leather Scroll Cases are pages from the Item:1148 Tome Of Forgotten Lore. Use them to add them to the book. Return to the main Proving Grounds page. Category:AS&P Quests Category:AT Quests Category:AG-only Category:Sagas Category:High-end items quests